


Mute

by Creative_crybaby



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Not a clear time period, Not so bad Emma, Not so bad Shaw, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creative_crybaby/pseuds/Creative_crybaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no where else to go, Azazel accepts an arranged marriage. He only hopes that his husband won't hate him. He never even expected a chance at love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not the Only One

**Author's Note:**

> These characters aren't mine. I love them and treat them with care. Please enjoy the story that my brain won't let me forget.

A dusty platform greeted the passengers as they disembarked the train. Azazel tugged at the hood of his cape to hide as much of his face as possible. He felt the gaze of the other travelers on him. This part of the country wasn't friendly to immigrants and even less toward people with physical deformities. And Azazel was definitely not normal in his appearance. His skin too red and face scared. Had even been born with a tail, but that was removed surgically within days of birth. His own mother had called him a demon and told the midwife to dispose of him however she thought best. So He was sent to an orphanage to be tormented and punished for sins he never committed.

On the edge of adulthood with no place to live and no money, he had accepted the only option that had presented itself. An arranged marriage.

'But why would someone want to marry someone who looks like me?' Azazel thought to himself. He looked around for the person that was to greet him. A burly, scowling man leaning up against the wall of the station held up a sign with Azazel's name.

Afraid to speak lest his accent be noticed, Azazel approached and nodded at the man. The man threw his cigar stub on the ground. And stood up as he took another one from his vest and began the process of lighting it.  
"Name's Logan. Carriage's this way. I'll see the man about your trunk".

They didn't talk on the ride to the homestead, but the silence wasn't awkward. Logan didn't seem to be put off by Azazel's appearance. When it had been a few minutes since they spied another person, Azazel dared to put his hood down and closed his eyes as he enjoyed the cool air on his face. He could feel the eyes of his companion briefly glance his way, but made no other move than to remove his hat.

  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see the man's wild wiry hair that formed into strange peaks. He watched as Logan carded his fingers through it, saw that the man had removed his glove and that the skin of his hand was scarred and blistered. Logan turned toward him and their eyes locked. It was gone in an instant, but the look if understanding warmed Azazel's chest.

"We're almost there."

Logan spoke as he replaced his hat and glove. And Azazel pulled up his hood once more.


	2. Mr. and Mrs. Shaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel spends time with his future in-laws.

The homestead was massive. A thousand head of cattle, an obscene amount of acres, barns, and several large houses. Probably half the town somehow employed to make this place successful and the other half reliant on its success.

Logan pulled the reigns and the horses stopped a hundred yards from the main house. The cigar was tossed to the ground and then Azazel was helped to the ground. A woman stood in front of the entrance.

"There you are, Azazel. I hope the trip wasn't too unpleasant. " She studied him, her look as hard and cold as she was beautiful. He remembered his manners and preformed a respectful bow.

"I'm sure you know that I'm Mrs. Shaw, but since we're going to be family you can call me Emma. Let's get inside and get you settled. Logan will take your things to your room. "

Logan grunted but Emma no longer seemed to notice the man and lead Azazel into the house.

It is by far the grandest place Azazel has ever seen. Overwhelmed, He but tried not to gawk at his surroundings. Emma gave a tour highlighting the places that he will frequent. He murmured his appreciation for the decor and noticed the pleased look in response. After quite a long time, Emma came to a door and threw it open wide. Inside is Azazel's trunk and his clothes have been hung up.

"Tonight you will meet Mr. Shaw. But my stepson is traveling and shouldn't arrive until tomorrow evening."

She walked to join him near the window.

"Azazel, my husband is a hard but fair man. Be on your best behavior and you will get along famously. I have to tell you that I wasn't sure about you but Mr. Shaw insisted that you were the perfect candidate for our son. And of course I want the best for him under these unfortunate circumstances."

Emma glided across the room and paused before closing the door.

"Dinner will be served in two hours. I will leave you here to rest. I will have one of my men bring in a bath and some water. Then, one of the servants will come and help you dress for dinner. "

 

* * *

 

 

The dining room was decorated as if a king were visiting. The extravagant table setting included the finest china, gold knives and forks, golden candlesticks, and the finest linens. Azazel nervously adjusted his new coat, the expensive fabric the smoothest texture, that had been paid for by his future in-laws. He felt Mr. Shaw's eyes on him throughout dinner and tried to remember everything he was taught in the short training he received after accepting the offer of marriage.

The dishes were cleared and Mr. Shaw turned to him.

"Azazel, I am glad to see that you are a quite man. And I suppose that is suitable giving the circumstances. Now, let's retire to my study for a drink and cigar."

Mr. Shaw lead him to a room with a comfortable sofa and an inviting fire. He motioned for him to take a seat. The man headed to a cabinet to fill two glasses with amber liquid. Cautiously sipped the liquid, he finds he enjoyed the flavor and the burn in his throat. Mr. Shaw chuckled.

"I'm glad to see that you can hold your liquor. I wouldn't be happy if you had been a tea totter. That is something that my son and you have in common. Tell me, have you been shown a picture of your betrothed? "

"No, sir."

The older man walked to a small table and picked up a small frame. Azazel took a breath and looked down in his hand at the picture that had been placed in his hand. A young, tan and absolutely gorgeous man smiled shyly back from behind the glass. An unfamiliar feeling of lust stirred in his belly.

"Ah, you seem to be taken with him as I suspected you would be. You'll meet him tomorrow and by the end of the week, we will announce your engagement. Then we will begin the planning of the wedding. Our family is very important in the community and will be expected to have an extravagant event."

The sudden look of panic must have been obvious because Mr. Shaw continued, "Even though society has certain demands, I will not let my son's wedding be a exhibition. So, the ceremony itself will be a private family event. Then a reception for our guests. You and my son will have to attend, but it's our tradition that the newlyweds only make an appearance before retiring to their marital bed."

Azazel blushed at the last comment and looked down at the photo again.

"Do you have anything to ask?"

"Not, really..."

"There is something though."

"Well, pardon me from asking. But your son is very handsome. I'm sure there must be many suitors more suited than myself that would want to marry him."

His face hardened. "When Janos was a born, he was very quite. He didn't cry like babies do. He smiled but didn't laugh. It took the doctors months to diagnose him as a mute. I love my son, but his condition means that he isn't eligible by law to be my sole heir when I pass on. That left me no choice but to marry Emma so that I might have another son, one that would be able to inherit. Of course, I have put aside enough money for Janos and you to live more than comfortable. He is my son after all."


	3. A Rose and a Blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting his betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since he is a mute, * indicates when Janos is communicating by writing.

Azazel woke up before dawn. He had trouble sleeping his mind full of questions.  As he dressed, he worried what Janos would think of him. Though he didn't expect love, he wasn't sure if he could handle knowing that his future spouse would be disgusted by or afraid of the way he looked.

He dressed warmly and headed out to the rose garden that he saw yesterday. Often as a child he would watch the sunrise, many times his only pleasure of the day. The sun was just creeping up when Azazel realized that he wasn't alone.  He turned toward the sound of footsteps.

The most beautiful man that Azazel had ever seen stood looking at him. Janos looked more lovely in person.  His hair wild and his face flush from traveling in the cold.

It took a moment to remember himself and then he stood up and bowed.  Not sure what to do next, Azazel looked again toward the handsome almost stranger.

And then Janos smiled and handed his fiance a small rose.

 

* * *

 

*Do you know why my father chose for me to marry a man?*

Azazel shook his head after reading what Janos had written in the small notebook that he kept on his person to communicate with others.

*It's because he wanted to make sure that I couldn't have a son to challenge the birthright.  He want his perfect son to be the only heir. My father doesn't love Emma, but he believes she will provide him with the perfect child.*

Azazel could see the pain in his fiance's eyes. He placed a hand on the perfect chin and turned it so the two men were looking into each other's eyes.

"I know what is like to disappoint a parent by simply being born. But your father is wrong.  He already has a perfect son."

Jonas blushed and bit his lip. Azazel couldn't look away from the tempting sight. And when the younger man licked his lips nervously,  Azazel's control broke and he surged forward to press their lips together. The kiss lacked finesse,  but it was passionate. Soon they were pressing their bodies together. They both moaned as they felt each other. Neither one having ever gotten this close to another person. Azazel gently pushed away with an apology but Jonas shook his head and placed Azazel's hand over his own fast beating heart for a moment before he lifted it to his lips for a kiss. The smile on Jonas' lips made Azazel's heart hammer louder in his chest.

The door opened and Emma entered followed by a servant carrying a tray with afternoon tea. She blinked but said nothing about their flushed faces and clasped hands. The tea was delightful and the food delicious but Azazel tasted nothing. Everything paled in comparison to the taste of his betroth's lips at which he caught himself staring. And Janos seemed to be in a permanent blush from the attention.


	4. They Have Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azazel learns how much he means to Janos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Janos written dialogue is indicated by *.

The week was full of activity.  The house was decorated handsomely for the party. Emma had taken great pains to procure the finest  outfits for the couple. The night of the party arrived and Azazel stood in front of his mirror dressed and very nervous. He could see guests arriving as he looked out his bedroom window.

What would people say? Would they stare? Would they pity Janos?

A knock on the door announced the servant.   
"Sir, Mrs. Shaw is requesting your presents in the library. "

Azazel nodded.

"And Mr. Janos asked me to deliver this."  A small envelope was placed in his hand.

Once the door closed,  He tore it open and read the note recognized the now familiar penmanship.

'Azazel, my betrothed.  I must tell you that before I met you, I was not pleased with my father's plans for me. But after spending time with you, I am glad that he sent for you. You are beautiful. Inside and out and I pity anyone that cannot see that. Tonight, you may see people who have very narrow minds and are looking for ways to hurt you. Do not hear them. Instead remember my words. Remember that I love you.'

Azazel wiped the tears that had fallen,  thankful for the red skin that would not give evidence of tears. He tucked the note inside his shirt in front of his heart then squared his shoulders before he left for the library.

In the library, Azazel was met by Emma who adjusted his tie slightly and then smiled at him. It struck him that not once since she met him had she ever treated him any different than anyone else. Yes, she was a bit emotionally distant but that just seemed to be her way.

"Mr. Shaw and Janos will be here soon. Then we will all head to the party where your engagement will be announced. You needn't worry.  You both look charming. "

A small knock at the door and then a tiny maid entered.  "Ma'am, there's a problem in the kitchen."

Giving a deep sigh, Emma rushed out of the room.

Azazel could hear the pleasant music, glasses of wine tinkling together and laughter. The town's people where definitely enjoying themselves. Suddenly he heard voices approaching, two women most likely looking for the powder room.

"I hear that the son is quite handsome.  Too bad he's not an eligible bachelor. That's probably why they had to send out for someone to marry him."

"Have you seen his Fiancee? I've heard that he is deformed in the face, hideous looking. I have to admit that I'm curious to see if it's true. "

"If it is, I might just offer Janos some companionship. Since he'll never touch his husband, I'm sure I could get quite a few nice presents out of it."

"Oh, you're a little tart!"   
And then both women giggled as they walked away.

Azazel felt sick. Janos had been kind, even romantic. But what would happen when he saw Azazel for what he was, a monster.  No doubt after their wedding, Janos would look for someone else to fulfill his physical needs. The thought hurt but Azazel would not begrudge his husband seeking out companionship. He would willingly take whatever affection that he was given and be grateful for it.

He nearly jumped when a warm hand caressed his shoulder.  The taller man turned and his breath was stolen from him. The normally handsome Janos instead looked gorgeous but with sad eyes.

"I guess you heard what they said. .." But whatever Azazel was going to say next was swallowed by Janos tender lips. The kiss was sweet and claiming. Janos ran his hand up and down Azazel's back. Azazel placed one hand on the other's back and used the other hand to cradle the beautiful face. The kiss became deeper and more fervent. Janos grabbed both of Azazel's hips and shoved the two men together. The hand on Jonos' face moved to grasp the back of the neck and the nails of the other hand dug into the shoulder as the two men moaned as they rubbed against each other. Janos leaned forward to breath and then bit softly into his betroth's neck. Lust coursed as a pink tongue tasted the spot. Janos brought his hand between their bodies and touched gently as if making a promise.

It took all of Azazel's will to pull away. He lifted the hand that had touched him to his hand and kissed the wrist.

"How do you always know what I'm feeling?  How do you always know what to do?"

Janos motioned to Azazel and then placed both hands covering the spot above his heart. And the look in his eyes was more than fervent. Azazel smiled down at his love and placed his hand gently on the younger man's cheek.

Just then Mr. and Mrs. entered the room and Janos blushed but Azazel did not move his hand until he placed a chaste kiss on Janos' lips. The blush depended and Mr. Shaw gave a slight grin. Emma immediately started to adjust the young couple's clothing and gently reprimanded them on disheveling themselves.

"Come, now. It's time the world met the happy couple." Mr. Shaw smiled and took his wife's hand and led them out the door. Janos slid his hand into Azazel's and was rewarded by it being squeezed and then lifted to be kissed.

They left the room knowing that though the world might not accept them, they had each other and that was enough.


End file.
